


Cherry Lips

by coloursflyaway



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets Eggsy pretty lingerie to wear; Eggsy lets him fuck his face to say thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Lips

„Eggsy, won’t you come out?“, Harry calls through the door, his voice soft and gentle, and Eggsy takes another look at himself in the mirror.  
“Nope.”  
“Please? I am sure you look lovely. Like always. I picked the things out myself, I’ll love them on you.”   
“Nah.”   
Eggsy can’t keep his eyes from the mirror, still.   
The pink fabric stretches over his hips, the outline of his cock visible; they are sweet rather than slutty, the panties Harry has chosen, and that makes it better. What makes it worse is just how much Eggsy likes it.

His cheeks are flushed and his cock is half-hard, his shoulders look strangely broad next to the straps of the babydoll. His chest isn’t slender, isn’t soft where it should be, his waist doesn’t taper in and his hips don’t flare out again to be teased by the hem of the garment.   
It doesn’t feel right, not like Eggsy belongs in it, but it feels good in the filthiest way possible, like he is a present wrapped up for Harry, ready to be taken.   
“So you won’t come out?”, Harry asks and it feels like the last time; Eggsy makes a disagreeing noise, even if it means that he’ll have to take the lingerie off again, and even if he really doesn’t want that.   
“Well then I guess I’ll have to come in.”

Harry doesn’t give him a second to answer before the door is cracked open, a mop of brown hair peeking into the room, stopping mid-motion. “ _Oh_ …”  
Harry breathes it out and Eggsy feels the urge to cover himself, even if Harry has seen him naked before, bleeding, drugged. Still, this feels more intimate.  
“There was a reason why I didn’t want you to come in”, Eggsy all but snaps, reverts his eyes from the mirror so he doesn’t have to see Harry anymore. He doesn’t think Harry would ever look at him with disgust in his eyes - most likely the other still thinks he looks good - but what he fears is to see disappointment in the other’s gaze when he realises that Eggsy isn’t a pretty, slim thing that will look gorgeous in flimsy lingerie.

He’s waiting for some kind of reaction, but it doesn’t come for quite some time; what comes is a touch to his upper arm, as tender as Harry’s voice was, then a press of lips against his cheek.  
“My beautiful, beautiful boy”, Harry mutters against his skin, breath washing over his neck and shoulder, but its warmth is nothing compared to the heat spreading in his chest, through his limbs.   
Eggsy’s gaze doesn’t whip up, but he looks at Harry quickly, eyes meeting in the mirror.  
“My beautiful boy”, Harry repeats, and Eggsy believes it, and that is the greatest gift that Harry has given him, this blind trust that what the other man says is true. “You’re a vision.”  
He’s blushing, a faint pink seeping into his skin, and Harry kisses his cheek again, lets his lips trail down to Eggsy’s collarbone, his tongue darting out to taste.

“Will you come back to bed with me now?”, Harry asks and it takes a second, but then Eggsy nods, cranes his neck a little so Harry can press an open-mouthed kiss to the underside of his jaw, nipping at the skin lightly before he pulls back, takes Eggsy’s hand. Their fingers intertwine easily, like they have done a hundred times before.

 

Who pulls who back into the bedroom, Eggsy doesn’t quite know, but they end up there anyway, Eggsy laughing softly when Harry doesn’t stop but sits down on the mattress instead, tugging on Eggsy’s hand until he has joined him, straddling Harry. His arms wrap around the other’s neck, and it’s only when their eyes meet that Eggsy realises just how vulnerable he is with the lingerie on – while Harry is still in his slacks and shirt, tie loosened but still looped around his neck, Eggsy is all but naked. There is soft, pink fabric covering his cock, lace of the same colour spanning over his arse; the babydoll is hardly more than a wisp of sheer material against his skin, revealing more than it hides.

“Hi”, Eggsy mutters, cheeks heating up once more, even when he watches Harry’s lips curl into a smile, his hands coming to rest on Eggsy’s hips, thumbs brushing over the skin above the hem of the panties. The touch is electric, makes Eggsy shiver and suddenly, he’s fully aware of his arousal again, his cock twitching in his panties.  
“Hello. Glad you decided to join me”, Harry replies, rubbing circles onto his skin, slow and maddening. The other’s pupils are blown wide with lust, and the mere sight of it makes Eggsy shiver, his hips rolling slowly to rub his cock against Harry’s thigh, wanting to get at least some friction. All of this feels dirty somehow, and it does something to Eggsy, ignites a spark of lust deep down in his stomach. It’s something that Harry has always been so good at, making Eggsy desperate within seconds, with just a few touches, a few words.  
“Same”, Eggsy breathes out, his voice turning into a moan when Harry uses the grip he has on his hips to pull him closer, causing his balls to rub against the other’s thigh a little harder. “At least now, _fuck_ -“

Harry pulls at his hips again, not to get him closer, but to dictate how to roll his hips, setting a pace for Eggsy. Of course Eggsy follows it, he wouldn’t know how to do anything else and it’s purposeful but slow, just enough that the pleasure won’t ebb off, keeps building, until it starts to fog over Eggsy’s mind.   
He’s growing hard quickly, as if his body was allowing him this now that he knows Harry likes the lingerie on him. Eggsy’s cock is curving in his panties, precome soaking into the thin fabric and leaving a dark patch right over the head, and Harry has to know that, has to hear it in his heavy breaths and half-moans, but he still doesn’t change the pace with which he rubs Eggsy’s hips against his thigh, doesn’t give him what he needs.  
But that doesn’t change how good the friction feels, how sweet the sparks of pleasure are that travel up with every roll of Eggsy’s hips, every shift of Harry’s thighs underneath him. The other is hardening under the friction as well, and Eggsy has always loved to feel just how much of an effect he has on Harry.

“You look gorgeous like this, darling”, Harry mutters, leans in to press his lips against Eggsy’s jaw, leaving a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses down the column of his neck, nipping at his collar bone. The hint of teeth dragging across his skin makes Eggsy whine at the back of his neck, his hips snapping forward uncontrollably.   
Harry bites down on sensitive skin again as punishment, tuts as is he was a badly behaving child, and the sound goes straight to Eggsy’s cock, causing it to leak even more precome. “Behave, love.”

Instead of answering, Eggsy nods frantically, and Harry rewards him by dragging him forward roughly, the friction so delicious it makes Eggsy groan.   
“Very good.” Harry sounds pleased, and that is something Eggsy lives for, the praise, the feeling of having made Harry proud. “I wish I could keep you like this all the time, dolled up and pretty for me…”  
The thought of Harry dressing him up, making him his in every way, is enough for Eggsy’s hips to snap forward again, even if he knows that Harry doesn’t want him to. He whines, but this time, Harry just chuckles, doesn’t reprimand him.   
“You like that, huh? I might have to buy more of this, then…”

The other’s hands rub Eggsy harder against his thigh, the bulge in his pants, and there nothing he can do but moan when Harry increases the friction, but tighten his hands around the older man’s neck.   
“Oh please, Harry, please”, he gasps out, hoping to sound pathetic, desperate enough for Harry to show some mercy, touch him properly. It’s hard to think with the constant friction against his balls, the guidance of Harry’s hands, the whisper of thin fabric against his chest and stomach. He still feels so vulnerable, so small on top of Harry, and somehow that makes it better.

“You think you’ve been good enough for me to give you what you need?”, Harry asks and the sound that falls from Eggsy’s lips is closer to a sob than a moan because he can sense that the answer Harry is waiting to get is no.   
“Yes, Harry, good enough, please”, he breathes out still, hopeful against all odds, but Harry just kisses his lips, pulls one of his arms from his shoulders to press his lips against Eggsy’s knuckles before letting go again.   
“I don’t think so. Not yet.”   
It’s not a surprise, but still a terrible certainty, and Harry drags his hips across his lap again, sending a new surge of lust through Eggsy.

And maybe it’s that what makes him act the way he does, disobeying Harry like this, but Eggsy lets the hand Harry kissed drop to his lap, closing it over his cock and rubbing himself hard. It feels like heaven, even if just for a few short seconds, the friction exactly what he needs, before Harry pulls his hand away with a growl.  
“ _Behave_ ”, he repeats, his voice deep and fierce, and Eggsy feels a wave of shame wash through him – he’s disobeyed on purpose and it feels like the worst thing he could have done, even if it’s not the first time and won’t be the last. But Harry has a talent for this, making him want to please the other man more than anything, and being able to remind him of that with only a look or a few, well-chosen words.

“Sorry”, Eggsy mutters, his cheeks burning. He wants to add a _sir_ or something like it, but doesn’t, unsure if Harry would appreciate it or not.   
The other doesn’t answer for a few long seconds, just looks at Eggsy, then orders, “Hands behind your back.”  
This time, Eggsy doesn’t even think before he does as he was told, removing the arm he still has around Harry’s neck and clasping his hands behind his back, his back arched and putting the most maddening pressure on his balls, too light to be even close to enough and yet too much to be forgotten. Harry hardly seems to notice the hitch of Eggsy’s breath, just reaches up to pull his tie off completely; before the sound of silk sliding against cotton has faded, Eggsy knows what is going to happen.

Harry has tied him up before, elaborate criss-crosses of thin rope spanning across his body, handcuffs around his wrists to keep him from moving, a spreader bar to make it impossible to close his legs, and Eggsy has loved every single time. It’s a kind of submission he would never have even considered before meeting the older man, but it feels almost natural now to let Harry manipulate his body however the other wants to.   
“Harry…”, he breathes out, and the name is almost a plea already; if for more or if for mercy, Eggsy doesn’t quite know. His arms don’t move.  
“Tell me if I pull it too tight.”

He doesn’t say anything else, just reaches around Eggsy and loops the tie around his wrists, securing it with a series of knots – not tight enough to stop the blood circulation, but still making it impossible for Eggsy to pull his hands free without putting actual effort into it. Which he won’t, he knows that as well as he knows his name.  
“’s perfect”, he mutters and Harry gives a nod, returns his hands to Eggsy’s hips, gripping them tightly. The thumbs slip underneath the hem of his panties, rubbing circles into the skin and the touch is enough to remind Eggsy just how desperately hard he is. His cock twitches underneath the pink fabric, and Harry doesn’t give him any kind of warning, just pulls him forward again, Eggsy’s balls rubbing across the hard muscle of his thigh, the bulge of Harry’s erection

The friction draws a moan from Eggsy’s lips, makes him move in time with the pulls and pushes of Harry’s hands, hips rolling sensually against the other’s lap. The other’s thighs tense underneath him, relax again and God, it’s hard to keep moving like Harry obviously wants him to when Eggsy is desperate to just melt against the other, rub himself off gracelessly against Harry’s stomach.  
“God, look at you”, the other whispers, drags Eggsy forward roughly, fingertips digging into the flesh of Eggsy’s hips. “Such a pretty thing you are… my precious, desperate little girl.”

The word sends a shock through Eggsy, a lightning bolt of surprised arousal – Harry has never called him that before, Eggsy would never even have considered it, but right now, in his pretty lingerie, his hands tied behind his back, Eggsy doesn’t want Harry to call him anything else.   
“F-Fuck, Harry”, he gasps out, his cock leaking precome steadily now, his hips moving just a little faster. “Do that again, say that again, please…”  
The other’s hands on his hips tighten as Harry leans in, sinks his teeth into Eggsy’s neck before laving his tongue over the abused flesh, soothing the sting – it will leave a bruise, and Eggsy loves the thought. “You want to be my little girl?”  
The voice Harry uses is deep and rough, and that alone would be enough to get Eggsy to agree to anything at all, but that little word ignites a fire inside of him, makes him feel filthy in the best of ways, used and abused and owned.  
“ _Yes_.”

This time, Harry growls, drags Eggsy closer roughly, until he is straddling the other’s crotch, Harry’s cock hot and hard underneath him, his lips brushing against Eggsy’s ear when the older man leans in. “My pretty baby girl, doing so good for me now you’re naughty hands don’t distract you anymore.”  
Harry’s hand slide around his body, until they are cupping Eggsy’s arse, squeezing the cheeks through the lace and Eggsy keens, even if he isn’t sure if it’s because of the touch, the praise or Harry calling his girl; his hips snap forward, rubbing his cock against Harry’s stomach.   
“It would be such a waste to let you touch yourself when I can let you rub your greedy little cunt against me instead.”

This time, it’s not merely a moan that falls from Eggsy’s lips, it’s all but a cry; his cock is achingly hard, the fabric of his panties soaked with precome, and he’s at a point where it is hard to even think anymore, the arousal clouding his mind.   
“Please, Harry, please-“, Eggsy sobs out and the older man just squeezes his arse again, rolls his own hips upwards to let Eggsy feel how hard he is. “I need-“  
“What do you need?” Harry won’t give in, he never does, and Eggsy feels like he is slowly losing touch with reality, his entire being just centred around the older man, his hands, his cock underneath him, the need to be whatever Harry wants him to be.  
“T-Touch me”, Eggsy gasps, shivers when Harry lets his fingers ghost over the cleft of his arse, teasing him with what always wants.

“Where?” It's not what Eggsy wanted to hear, nor what he expected, but he can feel Harry smirk against his neck, thin lips curling. “Where do you want me to touch you, baby girl?”  
There’s a kiss pressed to his pulse point and Eggsy knows that Harry can feel his heart racing underneath his skin, knows he can feel his breath hitch when the other continues, “My little slut.”  
Again, there is a surge of heat, one that leaves Eggsy breathless, mindless.   
The next words come as a rush, all in one garbled mess, because it’s embarrassing and yet what Harry wants to hear from him, what Eggsy wants to say as well.   
“T-Touch my c-cunt”, he answers, and it feels _filthy_. It feels _wonderful_. “Please, Harry, I need ya to touch my cunt…”

His reply makes Harry growl, sounding feral and almost dangerous, hips bucking up to rub deliciously against Eggsy. He bites at his neck again, teeth dragging across the mark Harry has left there before, sucks and nibbles until Eggsy aches in every possible way, hands flexing behind his back, itching to touch.   
“Your cunt?”, Harry repeats, the word and the other’s breath leaving goose bumps on Eggsy’s skin. “You want me to give you something to rub your clit against? Do you want me to let you come, baby girl?”  
He’s lost, not even able to think one straight thought; Eggsy’s eyes slip shut and he nods, a string of moans and desperate sounds falling from his lips, Harry’s name woven in between the words.

“Then beg for it.”  
The command makes Eggsy’s eyes shoot open, a breathless gasp leaving his lips as his hips rock forward, trying to somehow find the friction he needs. He has begged to come before, more than once, but Harry has never told him to do it before, has never demanded it. And right now, when Eggsy can feel his balls tightening at the mere thought of it, he almost mourns that fact.   
“P-Please”, he all but whimpers, wishing he could touch Harry, thread his fingers into the other’s hair, slide his hands over his shoulders. “Please, t-touch me, touch my cunt… let me come, Harry, please, I need it –“

Every word sounds almost like a sob; for a second, Eggsy thinks it might still not be enough, but then Harry presses a soft kiss to his jaw, a sure sign that Eggsy will get what he needs.   
“Such a good girl for me”, the other mutters, and Eggsy’s heart flutters, swells with the praise. “Such a greedy slut for my cock.”  
A keen escapes Eggsy, but only for a second, before Harry sneaks a hand between their bodies, cups it over his cock, the fabric of Eggsy’s panties making the slide smooth when he bucks up into the other’s palm.  
Harry’s fingers tighten just a little, and he whispers right against Eggsy’s jaw, “Make yourself come.”

And Eggsy doesn’t have to be told twice. Before the words have left Harry’s mouth, he is fucking up into the other’s hand, rubbing his cock against his palm, needing all the friction he can get. Harry’s lips continue to brush over his neck, teasing the sensitive skin there, and it’s too much already.  
Eggsy’s thighs are burning with exertion, but he pushes himself up again, again and again, lets Harry hold him closer, fingertips curling a little tighter around his cock, digging into the sensitive flesh.   
All he needs is one last push, and he’s about to beg for it when Harry gives it to him unasked.

Sharp teeth drag across his jaw, the other twists his hand in the best possible way, and then Harry whispers, commands, “Come for me.”  
His voice is deep and rough and Eggsy doesn’t know what it is that pushes him over the edge, but it’s enough, sends Eggsy spiralling into a whirlwind of bliss. His whole body tenses, and Eggsy doesn’t quite know how he moves, doesn’t know if he’s still moaning or screaming already, everything forgotten but the pleasure coursing through him, wrecking him.  
And Harry does everything to keep him that way, sucks on his throat, rubs his palm against Eggsy’s cock, squeezes his arse, not to letting the pleasure ebb off, instead taking it to new heights with every touch, every kiss.

It seems to take an eternity, maybe longer, and Eggsy is hoarse once he has regained his senses, limp in Harry’s arms. He’s still dizzy, but in the best way, Harry’s lips still leaving little kisses on his jaw and neck, never quite letting him come down from his high.   
“So good for me”, the older man whispers, and it makes Eggsy’s heart flutter, his lips twitch up into a tired, lazy smile. His arms are still behind his back, and Harry lets the hand he has on his arse slide upwards, a silent question if he should undo the bonds, if they should stop with their little game now, and Eggsy takes a second to consider.  
He’s tired, spent, but Harry is still hard underneath him, and his orgasm hasn’t changed anything about wanting to please the other.

So he shakes his head, and Harry’s hand circles his wrist instead of undoing the knot of his tie, strokes his thumb over the inside, telling Eggsy he understands. There’s another kiss pressed to his cheek and then Harry pulls back, his eyes dark and his lips swollen.  
He looks beautiful, absolutely stunning and Eggsy _loves_ him.  
“Get down on your knees”, Harry tells him softly, and Eggsy’s body is moving before his mind has comprehended what he has been asked to do.

It’s difficult to stand up with his hands still tied behind his back, but Eggsy manages, even if his knees are still weak. He hasn’t been too aware of the lingerie covering his body for the last minutes, but he is now, standing in front of Harry in pink panties, now soaked with his come, and a flimsy babydoll, his shoulders and arms aching slightly.  
It’s just for a few moments though, before Harry sends him a look that makes Eggsy remember that this is not where the other wanted him – he drops to his knees, his eyes staying on Harry’s face the entire time, because the unwavering attention the other is giving him is addictive, makes him feel loved, precious.   
“What d’ya want me- what should I-?”, Eggsy breathes out, still not quite sure how to form a sentence.  
For a few moments, there’s no answer, but Harry lets his legs fall open, his cock obviously hard. The intent is clear and yet Harry tilts his head, beckons him closer with a quick motion of his hand.

The gesture sends a jolt of lust through Eggsy, even if he knows he won’t be able to get hard anytime soon, but being treated like this, without words, like it’s his duty, his role to serve, makes him feel light-headed.  
Crawling is impossible, so instead Eggsy shuffles closer, ignoring how graceless he must look like this, on his knees, trying his best not to fall over. But Harry doesn’t seem to mind, watches him hungrily instead, like Eggsy is good enough to eat.   
Still, it takes some time until Eggsy has managed to come as close as he needs to; when he has, he rests his head on Harry’s thigh like he has done a hundred times before and it’s as comforting as it always is, being so close. Harry’s hand comes to rest on his head, stroking long, strong fingers through his hair, and Eggsy leans into the touch easily.

“Open up”, Harry orders, his voice gentle but firm, and Eggsy’s mouth drops open without second thought. The hand on his head doesn’t disappear, and the implication makes his mouth water; he’s always loved it when Harry fucked his mouth, liked it when the other took what belonged to him.   
With his other hand, Harry undoes his pants, freeing his cock, and finally, Eggsy can’t keep his eyes on the other’s face anymore, has to look down to see his cock.  
It’s hard, the foreskin drawn back enough to reveal the flushed head, precome making it glisten, the vein on the underside pulsing with every beat of Harry’s heart.

Eggsy wants to lean in and taste, but doesn’t because Harry didn’t tell him to; instead he waits until the other uses the grip he has on his hair to drag Eggsy closer, guiding the head of his cock to rest against his lips. It’s hardly any contact and yet Harry shivers, betrays just how aroused he is.  
“Such a gorgeous girl”, the other breathes and Eggsy shivers, relaxes his jaw as he possibly can, dares to lick across the head of Harry’s cock, moaning at the taste of precome, of Harry.   
The sound is echoed by the other, who growls, finally gives them both what they need – he thrusts into Eggsy’s mouth, not stopping until the head is hitting the back of his throat. His cock is heavy on Eggsy’s tongue, so thick his lips stretch around it widely, and Eggsy swallows around it, eyes slipping shut in bliss.

For a few moments, Harry doesn’t move, just breathes heavily, then the older man pulls his cock out until there is only the head resting on Eggsy’s tongue, pushes back with one, fluid thrust. It makes Eggsy moan like the slut Harry called him before – he has always enjoyed this a little too much, someone’s cock in his mouth, fucking him like this, using him. There is something about just giving pleasure without receiving any that gets to him, makes his skin feel too small for his body, his heart too big for his chest.   
Again, he moans, and Harry fucks into his mouth, sets a pace that is rough and yet not brutal, just fast enough that Eggsy doesn’t have the time to do anything but keep his mouth open, let himself be used.

It’s easy to let go, give in, and Eggsy does, lets himself drown in the scent of Harry all around him, concentrate on the sensation of skin sliding against skin, the heat of their bodies mixing. The next thrust of Harry’s cock is harder, almost makes him choke, but Eggsy doesn’t pull off, doesn’t even move, just balls his hands into fists behind his back.  
“Fuck, Eggsy, just like that”, Harry groans, uses his hand to pull Eggsy forward when he thrusts into his mouth the next time, increasing the force until it makes Eggsy’s eyes sting with tears, spit dribbling down his chin. “Such a perfect slut for me, such a gorgeous girl…”  
Just like always, the praise does things to Eggsy, makes his skin tingle. He spreads his legs ever so slightly, presses his tongue against the underside of Harry’s cock and draws a moan from the other man.

Harry’s cock twitches, leaves a trail of precome on Eggsy’s tongue when the other pulls back, just to slam back into his mouth. This time, it makes Eggsy choke, makes the tears spill down his cheeks, but it doesn’t seem to matter the slightest; Harry’s hand in his hair is holding his head in place, keeping him from pulling off, and it’s just the way Eggsy wants it.   
He tries to breathe through his nose, get his body back under control, while Harry keeps fucking his mouth with hard, fast thrusts. It’s becoming obvious that the other is close, since his breathing is starting to come in gasps, his pace starts to falter, thrusts becoming sloppier, and Eggsy breathes in deeply, relaxes his aching jaw to give Harry permission to let go.   
And he does. The grip on his hair tightens and Harry’s gasps become moans as he fucks Eggsy’s mouth with abandon, making him choke every other thrust, but still giving Eggsy exactly what he needs. His thrusts are becoming sloppy, uncoordinated, his pace faltering, and it’s the most beautiful thing to witness, Harry Hart, who is always the epitome of control, of calm, come apart above him, because of him.

A few more, harsh thrusts that leave Eggsy unable to breathe, mind going dizzy with the lack of air, and then Harry is coming with a shout of Eggsy’s name and a hand in his hair, dragging him so close that the tip of Eggsy’s nose is pressed against the other man’s stomach, his cock filling him up in the best of ways.   
Like this, there is no way to spill even a drop of Harry’s come, so instead Eggsy swallows it, his body screaming for air and his mind still wanting to please.   
After months of doing this, he’s used to the taste, loves the bitterness of it, the knowledge that Harry has marked him both inside and out now, owns every part of him.  


Eggsy loses time, couldn’t say if a second or an hour has passed when Harry’s hand gently pulls his head back, letting his hand slip from the crown of his head to Eggsy’s cheek, stroking his thumb over the cheekbone while Eggsy takes huge, heaving breaths to satisfy his burning lungs.   
“So good for me, God, you’re so perfect, I’ll never know what I’ve done to deserve you”, Harry mutters, slides off the bed to kneel in front of Eggsy, his hands slowly sliding around Eggsy’s body to untie his wrists. It’s only now that his arms start aching with the strain, and Eggsy lets out a soft whine when Harry rubs his fingers across his wrists before bringing them up to press gentle kisses on the marks the tie has left, Eggsy’s palm and fingertips.

He likes this almost more than the sex, Harry taking care of him, so Eggsy allows his eyes to slide shut, just enjoying the soft touches, lets Harry pull him down onto the floor with him. It’s not comfortable and the other will complain about his aching back later, Eggsy knows that already, but for now, this is perfect, Harry’s arms around him and Eggsy’s head pillowed on the other’s chest, the taste of Harry’s come still on his tongue.   
“I wasn’t too rough, was I?”, Harry asks after a few, peaceful moments have passed, ever the gentleman, and Eggsy lazily shakes his head.   
“Nah, loved it”, he murmurs against the fabric of the shirt the other is still wearing, and Harry’s arms tighten around him, something between possessive and loving.  
“Good.”

It could be the end of it, Eggsy could just give in and go to sleep, but he forces his eyes to open once more, even if it takes a few seconds for them to focus on Harry’s face, his mussed up hair.   
“Love ya”, Eggsy tells him, with his voice hoarse but full of feeling, and Harry’s lips curl into that smile he only ever seems to smile for Eggsy – soft and loving, like Eggsy is the only thing in the world he wants to see.   
“And I love you, my heart. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to say hi, send me a prompt, or tell me something nice, you can find me on Tumblr here:  
> [X](http://www.coloursflyaway.tumblr.com)


End file.
